I Never Knew
by Winter's Ever Lasting Dream
Summary: Maya is Rileys best friend, and she has a big secret that she is trying hard to hide. What happens when Riley finds out about this secret? Will their friendship be ruined? Will Maya's sudden spring of jealousy cause them to drift apart forever?
1. Uh-oh

"Maya..." Riley groaned. "What are you doing?"

"What I always do, Riley." Maya replied, peering her head over the sill of the window and at Riley's father, who was also their teacher. Cory was cleaning up his desk, preparing to leave school for the rest of the day. Maya tapped on the window and Cory looked up. He walked over to the window and opened it up.

"Girls," he mumbled. "Just what do you think you are doing outside, at the end of school? And at my classroom window, at that!"

Riley opened her mouth to speak but Maya cut her off. "I want to retake the test, sir." she told Cory, looking at Riley, who was smiling stupidly at Lucas, who was smiling back at her. Maya rolled her eyes.

Cory frowned when he noticed his daughter staring at the boy. He moved so that he was blocking Lucas from his daughters sight. "And what made you suddenly decide you want to retake a test, Maya." he paused. "My test, of all tests, at that." Cory leaned against the window sill. He looked over at his daughter, Riley, who was shuffling her feet. "Go home, Riley. I think it is best that Maya and I were left alone while we talked."

Riley let out a groan. "But daddy...!"

"No buts Riley," Cory said. "Go home now, or you are grounded."

Riley let out a grunt and flung her bag over her shoulder and walked away, casting a worried glance at her best friend. "Pick me up tomorrow?"

"You bet I will." Maya replied with a forced smile. Riley let out a sigh of relief and disappeared around the corner of the building.

"Maya..." Cory said slowly. Maya gave him a look and he quickly closed the window so that the blonde girl couldn't climb through it.

"You give me too much work, sir." Maya grumbled, moving away from the closed window.

* * *

"So, Maya," Cory started when Maya entered his classroom. "Why do you really want to be in my class after hours?"

Maya cast a glance at Lucas, who was working hard on the test now that Riley was gone. "I don't want to go back home, sir." she told Cory. "My father came home yesterday and ever since he and my mother have been fighting non-stop. I want to stay away from home as long as possible."

Cory let out a sigh. "Maya, avoiding problems isn't going to solve anything. You have to go home at some point in time. But," he quickly added when he saw Maya's sad expression. "In the mean time, you can stay here in my class. At least until 5." Cory looked up at the clock. "You have three hours, and then I am going home." He looked over at Lucas. "You heard me, right Lucas?"

Lucas looked up from his test and nodded. "Yes sir," he replied, nodding shortly. "Three hours."

Cory nodded. "Good." he looked over at Maya, who was staring at Lucas. "Why don't you go on now and take a seat, Maya? Don't want you having to stand the whole three hours, now do we?"

Maya shook her head. "Thank you, Cory." she told him before taking a seat next to Lucas. She swung her feet up and placed them heavily on the desk in front of her, boots caked with dried mud from outside. She reached underneath the desk and pulled out her journal and started to write.

After a few minutes of writing, she tore out the page and threw it at Cory. He looked up and shook his head at the girl, and she smiled at him. Maya looked back down at her paper and started to draw, all the while thinking of how she was going to get out of her most recent mess without Riley finding out her biggest secret.

Maya sighed and erased a line in her drawing, redrawing it so that it looked neater than before. She looked up at the clock. 4:55. Five more minutes. Maya looked down at her journal, prepared to put it away, and stopped short as she saw what she had been drawing.

_Oh no. _She thought.

On her paper was a drawing of Lucas. A rougue sketch of him and his features, but a drawing nonetheless.

_O-oo-ooh n-oo-oo... _

Maya tore out the page and ripped it to shreds, dumping the pieces in her pocket so that she could burn them later. She jumped as Cory dropped his book on his desk.

"Time's up!" he called, motioning to Lucas. "Bring up your test." he told him. Lucas did as instructed and got up, test in hand. He handed it to Cory.

"I'll come back tomorrow again to finish it up, sir. I got stuck on a problem and left it after awhile." Lucas explained.

Cory looked at the test and nodded. "Very well then," he told Lucas. He set the test down. "I'll see the two of you tomorrow."

"You bet you will." Maya grunted, getting up as Lucas reached the door. He flashed her a smile and her heart melted.

"See you tomorrow, Maya." he said before exiting the classroom.

_Oh no._


	2. Almost

**Wow. Four reviews already. NEW RECORD! XD Okie. I'ma continue now. :3**

"Hey butt heads," Maya called up through the intercom. "Let me in. I'm hungry."

Cory looked at his daughter. "Riley, you need to learn how to control her at some point in time." he told her.

Riley simply shrugged as Maya pressed the button again. "I heard that, Mr. Matthews."

Cory's mouth fell open, a gaped. "B-but how could she... But... Topanga!" Cory turned to his wife. "I thought you got that fixed!"

Riley rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. She pressed the button on the intercom, and it buzzed. "Come in Maya!" she chirped happily into it. A minute later, the blonde teenager was strutting into the Matthews home as though it were her own.

Maya plopped herself down on a seat, ignoring the two bickering couple next to her. "What's the grub today?" she asked, poking at the food.

"It's oatmeal," Auggie told her, shoveling a spoonful into his own mouth.

Maya let out a grunt. "You call this oatmeal?" she asked. "It looks like road-kill."

Auggie gave an exaggerated 'I know, right?' face. "I know!" he exclaimed. He turned to his mother. "That's what I was _trying _to tell you, mother!"

Maya's phone beeped and she pushed the road-kill away, getting up. She grabbed hold of Riley's hand and took her out the apartment. "Bye Auggie!" Maya called behind her.

"Bye Maya!" Auggie called back, returning to his food.

"By mom! Dad!" Riley threw over her shoulder before the door slammed shut. She turned to her best friend, a smile on her face. "So," she started. "Where we goin'?"

Maya snorted. "School, of course."

"This early?"

"Well, I have nowhere else to be at the moment. Why not?"

Why not? The real reason was, Maya realized, was that if they took the usual one, Lucas would be there. And Maya didn't want Lucas. Lucas made Maya feel uneasy and gave her an emotion she never knew she even had as a rock-solid girl. But Maya kept the realization to herself.

Riley shrugged. "I guess you have a point there." she replied, letting Maya drag her out of the apartments and to the subway.

* * *

Maya looked around before boarding it, making sure Lucas wasn't there. She turned to Riley, and grabbed her hands. "Riley, there's something really important I must tell you," she started.

Riley looked into her friends eyes. "What is it, Maya?"

Maya shifted her weight from one foot to another. "I think I may, potentially, possibly slightly like-"

All of a sudden the subway was flooded with people, loud and shoving rude people.

"Lucas."

"You like what?" Riley shouted over the noise.

Maya shook her head. _No. I shouldn't tell her. It might break our friendship. _"Nothing! I can tell you later!"

_What's wrong with keeping just one, little tiny secret from your best friend? _Maya thought as the subway train took off from the docking station.

**Yay! Second chapter!**


	3. Some Secrets are Meant to be Kept

**_YAY! So many reviews already! New record! *ish really happy* I'ma try to update this everyday (except on weekends). I won't be on as much in the next three weeks, but I'ma go ahead and try. Okay? Okay. XP_**

Maya threw down her books on her desk, casting a quick glance at Lucas. Riley was already staring at him dreamily, and he was staring at her back, smiling. Lucas felt Maya's gaze on him and he looked up. They locked eyes for several seconds before Riley realized that the pretty blonde boy wasn't looking at her. She followed his gaze to Maya's and her friend scoffed.

"What are you looking at, pretty boy?" she asked Lucas.

Lucas smiled. "Why, you of course, ma'am." he replied.

"Oo-oohhh" Maya said, trying to look annoyed as she turned around to face the front of the classroom. Next thing she knew, Farkle was sitting on her desk.

"Why don't you ever look at me like that, baby?" he asked.

Maya pushed him off. "Keep your mouth shut!" she told him. She looked back at Riley, who was lost in Lucas's eyes once more. Maya let out a soft sigh and turned back to the front of the classroom, only to jump back in surprise. Farkle was once again sitting on her desk, this time is face mere inches away from hers.

"You like him, don't you?" he asked innocently. "But don't worry though! I won't tell a soul! Farkle can keep a secret, ya know?" he told Maya, nodding vigorously.

Maya pushed him off her desk again. "I like nobody." she growled as Cory walked in.

"Alrighty, class." Cory started. He looked at Riley. "Eyes to the front of the classroom, please." he told her. Riley didn't hear.

"Don't worry, Mr. Matthews." Maya said to Cory. "I got this." Maya got up and yanked on Riley's ear. "Riley!" she shouted into it. "Eyes to the front of the classroom! Now!"

Riley jumped and turned around, facing Cory, her face a deep scarlet. "Yes, fa- I mean, Mr. Matthews?" she asked innocently.

Cory let out a sigh. "Never mind, Riley. Just... pay attention."

Riley nodded as Maya returned to her seat, satisfied. Maya cast a glance at Lucas, and he smiled at her. She blushed and turned around, still red.

"So," Mr. Matthews started. "The lesson for today is the Great Depression."

Maya slowly started to tone out Mr. Matthews as he continued to talk. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the torn pieces of notebook paper. She slowly started to piece them together as her teacher spoke.

When she was finished, she looked down at the shreds and her heart fluttered as she stared into the drawn eyes of Lucas. All of a sudden the pieces fluttered away as Lucas himself walked up to the front of the classroom. Maya looked up, scooping up the remaining pieces into a hand and depositing them back into her pocket.

"You may begin now, Lucas." Mr. Matthews told him.

"Yes sir.' Lucas replied with the dip of his head.

Maya stared up at Lucas as he spoke. "Secrets are... not the best of things in the world." Lucas started. "From my past experiences, secrets have torn people apart from one another." _Tear people apart..?_ "But, however," Lucas added. "Secrets are also meant to keep people together. It's like the goldfish scenario. Your goldfish dies while you are at school, mom and dad buy you a new one, and when you get home, you say hello to your brand new goldfish, happy as can be without ever knowing that your old Bubbles died." Lucas dipped his head again. "That's my argument."

_I'm going to tell her._

Mr. Matthews nodded. "Thank you, Lucas." Lucas smiled and walked over to his seat. "Would anybody else like to speak?"

Farkle jumped up. "Farkle would like to speak, sir!" he exclaimed.

Mr. Matthews rolled his eyes. "Of course you do, Farkle." he sighed. "Go ahead then."

Farkle ran up to the front of the classroom. "I think secrets are very bad sir." he said, casting a glance at Maya. "Keeping secrets about stuff is sure to ruin friendships. The longer you keep the secret, the more it's going to hurt the friend." Farkle smiled. "But, sir, as Lucas said, they can also be good. Secrets can be kept to protect a friend from being hurt." Farkle threw his hands into the air. "Like how the school knows that the cafeteria ladies start fires above this room in the attic and that it's about to collapse. But they don't tel any of us that, now do they? Oh no, they surely- Hey? Where is everybody going?"

_I can't tell her now. Farkle has a point. I can't tell Riley._

All the kids were running out of the classroom as Farkle spoke, afraid that the ceiling might collapse. Mr. Matthews was running out with them, trying to gather them all back up. Farkle shrugged. "Oh well." he looked over at Maya, who was still sitting there, arms folded over her chest. "You should tell her, you know."

"Well, Farkle. That is one thing that I absolutely can't do." Maya said, shaking her head.

"Well, why not?"

"Because," Maya replied, getting up. "Then I'll hurt her."

Farkle stared after Maya as she left the classroom. "You're only making things worse for yourself, Maya!" Farkle called after her.

_I know... But I just can't bring myself to tell her. Not now, and not ever._


	4. More Lies, More Secrets

_**Not very many reviews last one... ToT Uber sad face. XP Just kidding. I'm used to it, so it don't matter to me. :3 Although I do like reviews. Reviews are fun. So is reviewing. I like to review things for every chapter I read. :D I'm a weird person. XD And I use a lot of **_**_emotions. ;p_**

**_Let's see... do I remember where I left off in the story...? Mehk. I think I do. XP Okay. I'm done talking now. ONTO THE STORY!_**

Maya grunted with effort as she pushed open the school doors, Riley walking next to her. She occasionally nodded her head as her friend talked about Lucas and what they did outside of the classroom after Farkle blew it, trying hard not to hear his name repeat itself in her head. Riley suddenly stopped, expelling a loud gasp.

"What?" Maya asked. Riley lifted her hand and pointed.

In the building next to them, there was a silver heart necklace. Two of them. Identical. Both with black pearls in the center. Maya peered at the yellow bargain price tag. Fifty percent off of normal price, which was twenty five dollars. For both. And the fifty percent off put it at a jaw dropping price of twelve dollars and fifty cents.

"I need to get that, Maya!" Riley exclaimed. "So that Lucas and I can wear them together!"

Maya scowled. "Lucas doesn't wear jewelry."

Riley shrugged, pressing herself up against the window and staring at the necklaces. "He might start to if I give it to him." Riley peeled herself away from the glass and started to dig through her bag. She let out a moan as she found no money in it. "I need to go home to get it!" Riley started to run off. "Stay here and make sure nobody comes and buys them!" she shouted to Maya as she disappeared into the subway.

Maya grunted and leaned against the wall. "Sure. Why not?" She slid down it and sat down on the cement, staring at her hands. A few minutes passed and she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Maya pulled it out and flipped up the screen.

_New message from: Butt Face._

Maya sighed and pressed okay to open up the message.

_I can't come and get it today... Sad face. _Riley had texted. _Dad won't let me out of the house again because I told him that I was getting them for Lucas._

Maya sighed and was about to close her phone when another text came in.

_Could you... possibly... maybe buy them for me?_

Maya reached into her left pocket, pulling out fifteen dollars. Her lunch money.

"But she's getting it for Lucas." Maya said out loud. She scowled. "I should be the one giving things to Lucas." She looked back down at her phone.

_Sorry. _she started to type on the nine-button pad. _I don't got any money on me._

Maya hit send and waited for a response from Riley. A few seconds later, a text came in from her, showing a whole bunch of emotions expressing sadness and then an _Okay... _at the end.

Maya smiled and put her phone away. She got up and walked into the jewelry store.

The man on duty looked up. "What can I do for you today, miss?" he asked Maya.

"I would like to buy those two pearl heart necklaces, please." she told the clerk.

The clerk nodded and walked out from behind the counter and to the window. He came back with the two necklaces. The man got back behind the counter and as he rang them up, he asked Maya a question. "And who might these beauties be for?"

Maya shuffled her feet before looking up. "My..." she was about to say best friend, but stopped herself, realizing she didn't know what she was going to do with these necklaces besides keep them out of Riley's reach. "My boyfriend." she finally said, a smile on her face.

"Well," the clerk replied. "He sure is a lucky one, finding a fine lady such as yourself." he touched the necklaces. "Thirteen ninety-five." he told her.

Maya handed the clerk the fifteen dollars and he gave her a dollar and a nickel back in return, as well as the two necklaces. "Have a good day." he told Maya. Maya smiled at him before leaving the jewelry store.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket again, and Maya stopped to check it.

_Can you at least tell them to hold it for me, please? _Riley asked.

Maya quickly texted back to her. _Sorry, Ri. Somebody already bought them._

Maya immediately got a whole bunch more of depressing emotions followed up by an_Okay. Thanks for trying, Maya. See you in the morning._

_See ya, Butt Face._

Maya sighed, wondering if taking the necklaces was a good thing, and then lying about them.

_Another secret to keep from my best friend... _She thought sadly. _Maybe Farkel was right. I _should _tell her._

_But if I did, we might not be friends anymore._

_We might not be friends at all..._

_Forever._

_I can't tell her. _Maya finally decided. _One more secret isn't going to hurt anybody, as long as I don't tell the person that I'm keeping them from._

_Oh boy. This is going to be hard._

Maya sighed, kicking a rock, and started to walk towards home.


	5. Side note- Change of plans (AN)

**s****_oooo... um... can't update this story as often anymore. I gotsummer camp without any computers now, so... yeah. Once a wee,, maybe? Yeah. Maybe. It's a little difficult on my WiiU, with no spellcheck and all. But I'll try! I promise you that. XP Sooo... Yeah. xD No update today. I'll update every... Saturday. Yeah. Since I only have three hours a day now (not that it takes me that long to type up a chapter that I have no clue what it's going to be about (30 minutes MAX)) and I still need to spend time on the forums I'm on (and hopefully start back up my other stories). So... yeah. :P A good day to you all. Until I update again! Buisies!_**


	6. The Trojan War Begins Again

I**'M SO SORRY MY LOVELIES! I got caught up in... work. DX Okay... Um... Hm... I'll just start writing and see what it gets me...**

_Another day... another lie to keep..._Maya thought as she looked around the classroom. Her eyes landed on Lucas and she blushed. He smiled, but his eyes portrayed confusion. Riley was too busy staring at him dreamily to notice.

Maya looked down at her hands as Mr. Mathews began his lesson.

"Today's lesson is about the Greeks, and the-"

"Romans!" Farkle blurted, sitting upright, liquid trailing down his cheek. The whole class looked at him. "Oh... Whoops... Sorry Mr. Mathews... I spaced out..."

Mr. Mathews smiled. "All is well, Farkle, since you are in fact correct. Today's lesson is on the Greeks and the Romans. Specifically, the great Trojan Horse."

"Ooo... The Trojan Horse. May I, Mr. Mathews?"

Mr. Mathews smiled. "Go ahead Farkle."

Farkle ran up to the front of the class. "The Trojan Horse was sent to the Romans by the Greeks. The Romans took it in, unsure of what it was. Once deeply inside the city of Troy, Greeks sprung forth from the horse, slaughtering all in sight because the Trojan Horse had lied... it was not decoration, but a disguise for something greater. However," Farkle continued, looking at Maya. "I believe that if the Greeks had instead sent it as a gift, the Romans and Greeks would have been able to merge and become the strongest civilization ever." Farkle threw up his hands dramatically. "I am Farkle!" he exclaimed before returning to his seat.

Mr. Mathews looked impressed by Farkle's speech as he resumed his position in the front. "Very good inquiry, Farkle. Now, to add on to what Farkle was saying..."

The rest of Mr. Mathews voice was drowned out as thoughts ran through Maya's head. _Farkles right..._she thought. _I need to give this necklace as a gift to Lucas so that we can merge and take down any other civilization that dares threaten us..._

_No! What am I thinking? That's not what Farkle meant! He was telling me that I should give them to Riley so that our friendship isn't tainted by lies anymore... I think that that is what he meant..._

The bell rang, startling Maya. She saw Riley starting to pack up and clenched the necklaces in her pocket. Maya dragged her feet as she made her way to Riley. "Hey... Snout-bucket." Maya greeted.

Riley looked up. "Hey Maya. Is everything all right?"

Maya nodded. "Oh, yes, yes. Just fine." She pursed her lips together. "I'm just wondering if a certain girl will buy her best friend some lunch today since said best friend doesn't have any money?"

Riley laughed. "Of course Maya. Do you mind if Lucas joins us?"

Lucas. Maya's heart jumped into her throat. "Nope! Ranger Rick can come if he wants ta!"

"Great! I'll go grab him!" Riley exclaimed before running off.

_Stupid! Why didn't you give it to her? You promised that you would!_

_Because you don't want Riley getting close to_ annoying tiny voice replied.

Maya cringed and followed Riley out of the classroom.

* * *

**I know it sucks... I couldn't think of anything else... But... hey! At least you all (finaly) got the update you were looking forward to, right?**


End file.
